


step into the light

by Umbreonpanda



Series: Entity [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, I was tired when I wrote this, Self-Insert, a lot of more warrior cats characters should be tagged but im lazy and its 3 am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbreonpanda/pseuds/Umbreonpanda
Summary: "and it will lead fire to salvation"
Relationships: Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors)
Series: Entity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998937
Kudos: 5





	1. D E A D

The entire prophecy is given at the end by Rock and Midnight: "There will be three cats, kin of your kin, with the power of stars in their paws. They will find a fourth, and the battle between light and dark will be won. A new leader will rise from the shadows of his death, and the Clans will survive beyond memories of his memories. This is how it has always been, and how it will always be."  


It was foretold that a single human can change everything. 

Leslie was a simple girl, a bit shy but people think nothing of her as they walked by. She was a nobody in school. People have thought she is a nerd, a loner, and maybe even a baby since she has always seen reading the books, often bringing different books but with the same series. However, the nerds don't see her as their own, rejects her from the group. The other groups have the same thoughts and left her alone, for now. 

They have always teased her about the books she read and that's alright with Leslie. She like reading books, she understands that alone make her different from others -- even from the outcasts. They just have to deal with her and her habits until they graduate from high school. Just two more years and she would out doing more work than now. 

However, Leslie's destiny is unfortunate for she have died when she was walking home from school. A freak accident, the news has said. A driver was not paying attention while driving, she was texting and she looked up the moment she hit Leslie. The ambulance came a few minutes later, but Leslie had already died. The driver was one of Leslie's classmates, and later she was sentenced to two years behind bars, after being found guilty of motor vehicle homicide. 

\----

Leslie doesn't remember how long she has been here. She could remember her death like it was almost yesterday, but she knows it was not just yesterday. She wondered how her family is okay, and her classmates. What did they think about her death? Leslie doesn't feel anything, maybe she is feeling something, but she can't right now. Maybe it's the shock that is affecting her thinking and feelings. 

While Leslie has no idea where she is, or what she is. She doesn't look human anymore. Has she always been a human? She looks down at the nearby pond, and she is sure that she is not human, or at least not anymore since her death. 

She was large, even larger than an average tiger. Her fur is soft, but not soft to the point of what she considered as the clouds or the snow that she has heard about. There were these long black antlers sprouting out of her head, maybe she is a moose or even a combination of both creatures. What surprised her the most, is her eyes, or the lack of. She could still see even there were no eyes of her new form, if that what she could call it as. 

Maybe, she is taking this too calmly? She wasn't so sure. 

She sees a smaller figure walking toward her. Her instincts say that this figure is weak since of their small size, but her logical side of her thinks that nevertheless, it is better to stay cautious. She turns out to be right when the smaller figure stops in front of her and asks for her help. Now, Leslie could see what the smaller figure look like. They have the appearance of some sort of a very dark pig, giant forest hog Her brain whispered, Leslie can't help to be confused, "why would you need help? from someone who only died from an accident?" a sad human was said unheard. 

The smaller figure introduced themselves as Anger, one of the few Judges that judge stowaway souls to their rightful place. Vengeance wanted Leslie to become one of the Judges since they have some problem of showing mercy to these souls. Seeing that there are no options or even anything Leslie could do to deny, what will she do? and accept the offer. That day forward, Leslie is no more. She is simply Mercy, the judge to decide that there will be mercy for the souls. 

Her large body was unable to fit into the area where the Judges to judge the souls, so she decided to judge with her large halfway out and halfway in. She was only able to pop her head in, to watch the judgment begin.

The soul came forward, and the appearance of the soul turns into a cat. What surprised her the most, was she recognized it. It's Jake. The one in your books. She could remember him, his past, and his future. She did not understand why Jake of all characters is here. To have their soul to be judged. Maybe, the afterlife for the nonbelievers come here? 

Jake's soul was unbelievable heavy. Not of sins, she could tell but with many doubts for himself, Tallstar, and his kits. Mercy could understand, she wondered what happened to Leslie's family too. When it was time to reap Jake's soul into nothingness, Mercy decided to step in before anything happened to him. "he does not deserve to be nothing." she could not remember when her voice becomes so powerful, was it because of her naming sake? The other judges looked at her, as well as Anger. She does not understand what Anger is feeling, but with their boar-like face, it was impossible to tell. Maybe one day she could tell. 

"why must he reap here? he does not belong to this realm." It was true. Mercy could remember Jake trusting Tallstar - or at least when he was still a warrior. How they get so along with each other, before Jake's unfortunate death. 

Jake and the Judges were shocked. Jake for his part, shocked by this large creature saving him - his soul. The Judges for their part, shocked by the new Judge - who was quite larger than the rest of them. Mercy, they whispered to each other and let Mercy guide Jake to wherever. 

Jake hasn't realized he have move when he was escorted out of the judgment with this large creature, "Mercy" he recalled by the whispers of the judges. He can't help but ask, "why are you doing this?" and the large creature simply answered, "you should be there with him." That was all Jake need before he became quiet for the whole journey there. 

Mercy doesn't know where she is taking him, but for some reason she does. It's time for him to go to Starclan its whispered to her. When she reached the destination, she gently pushed Jake forward before walking in. She does not know why she walked in, but she feels like this is what they want.


	2. C Y C L E

Mercy opened her eyes. She does not remember anything. Other than walking through Starclan after bringing Jake to his rightful place. She glanced at herself and noticed paws. She does have paws, but not this small. She wants to speak, but the only sound that came out of her mouth is a small mewl. _you are reborn._ she hears the whispers. Maybe, this is her destiny. After all, why did she came all this way to Starclan to end up here? _you save her._ the whispers continued. Mercy thinks of nothing but protectiveness when she looked at her family... her new family. 

The place looks familiar. Has she been here before? Mercy begins walking out of her bed, and out of the room. This place... and the people living here are familiar. Mercy looked at the pictures in the frame in the living room. Is that? 

She looked at it again to make sure. It is! _you are dead and will stay dead. you will be remembered for many generations to come._ the whispers said. It was a picture of Leslie when she was still alive and was content with her own family. Mercy stared at the picture before leaving it alone. After all, she wasn't Leslie anymore. She is something much stranger than Leslie had been and went back to bed with her new family. 

It didn't take long for her to noticed that her family was apart of those books that Leslie like to read so much. The Warrior Cats. She easily recognized the red tabby as her brother, Rusty who soon will be Firestar, the leader of Thunderclan and Lionclan. Her mother is Nutmeg, and her other siblings are here as well. She also recognized her sister, Princess who will have Cloudtail and will grow old here, wondering where her brother and son went. Out of everyone, she could remember, Nutmeg was an interesting one, in Mercy's opinions. 

She could remember Nutmeg when she was alive as well. Nutmeg remembers her as well, since all she could tell stories of Jake, the clans, and even her -- Leslie, who has sadly passed away after getting hit by a car. Mercy wondered what happened to Leslie's brothers, mother, and father. She could remember fond memories or at least what Leslie decided to keep after dying. She remembers the male human, almost like it was yesterday. Leslie's father, who still lives here, alone. 

_they got a divorce, mom couldn't stand to live here anymore after Leslie died. dad didn't want to leave for the same reason. he couldn't leave his daughter behind. Chris got into trouble when he heard about the death. Jerry is with mom._

Mercy knows that her human's dad will die soon, she could feel it in her bones. It was her mission to make Tom happy since Jerry and Chris is not here. Mercy remembered Tom, remembers how he got married way too old and had twins, Chris and Jerry, and then Leslie. Mom will live, but her father will not live long enough to meet his grandchildren. Then again, humans are unbreakable and unstoppable until they want to stop. to break. 

Mercy padded with all of her strength of a tiny kitten and let out a tiny mew at Tom. He looked down and said, "Hello dear little one, why are you here?" before holding her up to his arms, still looking down at Mercy. At that moment, Mercy let out a small purr and rubbed her head against his chest. Tom smiled, Mercy doesn't know what he is thinking, but whatever is it was, she hoped it was good. 

The next day, her siblings were adopted including Rusty and Princess to different owners around the neighborhood. Mercy stayed with her mother, Nutmeg, and their aging human father, Tom. She knows that he won't live another day without some help. She woke up and began working. 

_dad has to tell them. they have to talk to him. they have to forget about me._

It was successful, and a few hours later a knock was at the door. Tom woke up and went downstairs to open the door and see Jerry and Chris. He was shocked, to say the least. They rushed him into a hospital. 

_Dad wasn't dead, so Chris and Jerry came and collected his stuff. While he isn't dead, Dad is in a coma, so he is good as dead. Later in life, Dad had to be taken off of life support._ Mercy was later adopted away from Nutmeg. Her mother was taken in by Chris even though, he already had a pet dog in his apartment. To my surprise, I was adopted by a neighbor who happened to be next door to the owner who adopted Rusty. how strange to have fate and destiny to decide my fate? You haven't been in charge since humans became to be. 

I met Rusty again, and while it has been only a few weeks since Rusty's adoption, he is already friends with Smudge and Henry. Smudge was.... a questionable cat, even when I was still Leslie. Every few times that Smudge was either mentioned or appeared in the book, I would get annoyed by it. He was similar to the equivalent of seeing your high school classmates while you are either in college or working. Not to be rude with Smudge, but he was really getting to my nerve. Henry, on the other hand, was rather chilled and nice to listen to his stories. In the meantime, I should wait for Rusty to become friends with the Thunderclan and began his training to become the future Firestar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have been wondering about what happened when we died. like heaven and hell, sure, but i would like to know what would happen if we died, we go to a different alternate universe! or maybe got turning into some sort of god or entity! so basically this is lowkey a self insert at this point.


	3. R E P E A T

She wondered what the other judges have been up to, have they noticed her missing? Probably. Her aura was quite large, or at least powerful. She wondered how Anger is doing, after all, they were the first of the first that they have met and they were the only person that they have talked to, so that would mean that they're friends... right? 

_probably not_ Mercy doesn't remember how long she has been outside on a fence with Rusty who was too busy, staring at the woods to noticed her presence. that's okay She waits and waits until Rusty finally addressed her presence, and rightfully so, freaked out. She blanked out when Rusty starts to ramble on and on what the dreams he had been having. She wasn't sure why, but she has been blanking out ever since her rebirth. Maybe... it is because of how she would fit into the story and wondered how Starclan will deliver the prophecy now since there are two rather than one kittypets to join Thunderclan. 

it will never be the day and that is probably true. Mercy still remembers everything. Although, catching a ride in this body - was quite strange, but rewarding in a way. Mercy wondered of this body of hers, there would always be two souls... although this one only feels like her own. Perhaps, the previous soul has passed on and left their body behind and allowed her own soul to inhabit it. 

Mercy focused on Rusty again. He stopped rambling about his future plans and wanted her to come. Now he is waiting for her reply to the situation. Finally, she answered, "Okay, I will go with you but when are you going?" Rusty looks at Mercy, almost astonished that she had wanted to come with him, and going away from her house and human. It took him a second to recollect himself before saying, "Tonight." 

That same night, Mercy stood by Rusty when he stopped near the group of Thunderclan's warriors; Whitestorm and Lionheart. They were surprised, understandably since they were expected one kittypet, not two. Either way, they lead us to the way to Thunderclan. Lionheart at the front and Whitestorm at the back. I was expecting this, though I would never have thought it in a way of us as prisoners. They were quiet, but then Rusty asked them a few questions during the travel. Rusty only stopped when Lionheart paused at the entrance of Thunderclan. _isn't there a fight at the sunningrocks right now? why is no one at the entrance to protect intruders from entering?_ We stepped into the Thunderclan, and not even a minute passed by before meeting Bluestar and her addressing our stay in Thunderclan. Longtail is already taunting Rusty into a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i didnt think people would kudos this. i just wanted this to upload here so it can taunt me to finish it


	4. W H O  A R E  Y O U

Mercy wonders. Mercy never realized how insufferable that Longtail is being as well as no one is stopping this confrontation. If she could remember right, Rusty is still considered to be a kit in terms of the clans. Spottedleaf seems to be the only one who tries to stop the confrontation. Mercy glanced toward Lionheart and Whitestorm. _its a wonder that he would allow this._ Out of the corners of her eyes, Whitestorm leaned into Rusty, and then not a second later, Rusty pounced on Longtail.  


The fight began as the book shows, Longtail dominated Rusty, which shows his superiority and experiences of fighting. There were wounds that took Mercy's breath away. _i wonder why rusty believe in bluestar so much_ Mercy glanced toward the crowds, observing that the books never say. Mercy noticed Darkstripe watching the fight and sees him crack a little smile whenever Rusty is getting his ass kicked. Spottedleaf looking concerned when Rusty landed toward her, probably shocked by what's going on.  


The fight caught her attention once again when Longtail began to strangle Rusty with his collar. That is when the fight in Rusty began, he analyzes the fight moves that Longtail has done and uses them against him. When the fight was over, Bluestar jumped down and tells Rusty that he fought well for an untrained kittypet and gave him a name, Firepaw for his flame-like pelt. Mercy jumped down and went over to Rusty's side and Bluestar looked at her as if she was noticing her for the first time.  
****

**"-In honor of her sunlight colored yellow eyes."  
** **Lightpaw**

Mer- no Lightpaw is excited, at least that what was showed on her face when she got her name to become a part of the clan. Bluestar has mentioned before, that their mentors will be Lionheart and Tigerclaw. though i wonder... what happened when apprentices transfer? While in her thoughts, Greypaw padded up toward Firepaw and began to show Firepaw around, Lightpaw follows. She noticed the love-struck look that Firepaw has when he saw Spottedleaf. It almost feels like this clan is full of tranquility until...  


A loud yowl came from Smallear and came rushing in Ravenpaw, who panted and look scared. it looks like a cat version of a panic attack.  


"Speak Ravenpaw!" Bluestar commands the timid and shocked black apprentice.  


**"Redtail . . . Redtail . . . Redtail is dead,"** Every Thunderclan cats, minus Firepaw and Lightpaw wears a shocked or angered like Bluestar's expression. Ravenpaw continued his explanation. **"We . . . m-met Riverclan warriors . . beside the stream, not far from the Sunningrocks, . . . Oakheart was among with them."** As blood tripped down of Ravenpaw's forelegs and Graypaw explain who was Oakheart to Firepaw and to Lightpaw and Graypaw wished that he could have gone and he could have shredded the Riverclan warrior to pieces before he stopped when half of Thunderclan cats was looking at him. Ravenpaw continued, **"Redtail warned to Oakheart to keep his hunting party out of Thunderclan territory. He said . . . the next Riverclan warrior to be caught in Thunderclan territory would be killed, but Oak. . . Oakheart would not back down. He said his clan had to be fed, no matter what we threaten. That's when the Riverclan cats attacked . . . it was hard to see what was happening. The fight was vicious. . . I remember Oakheart had Redtail pinned to the ground, but then Redtail . . ."** Ravenpaw didn't finish but he fell down on the ground with a thump. Unlike the others, Lightpaw observed Tigerclaw when he padded in, carrying Redtail's body which Lightpaw knows did not get killed by Oakheart but rather Tigerclaw. Bluestar asked if this was true and Tigerclaw confirmed it.  


Despite every cat seem to be mourning to Redtail or talking to Bluestar, in the case of Tigerclaw, Lightpaw can't help to feel like she was being watched. She glances around until she takes notice of a nursing queen staring back at her in the nursery. The molly has a brown pelt and seemingly haunted unnatural eyes.


End file.
